darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Book of the Dead
The Book of The Dead is a side quest in Darksiders II spanning the entire game. It is given by Vulgrim upon meeting him for the first time, or by collecting a Page. Pages from the Book of the Dead must be found scattered across all of the realms. Every ten pages collected will result in them being compiled into a Chapter from the Book of the Dead, which can then be sold to Vulgrim in exchange for a key to a Death Tomb. There are 4 Chapters total and therefore 4 keys to obtain. There is a Death Tomb in each of the four realms (The Forge Lands, The Kingdom of the Dead, Lostlight, and Shadow's Edge ), each containing multiple treasure chests, as well as a few Legendary items. Opening all four Death Tombs will grant the achievement "Abracadabra" as well. Locations of the Book of the Dead Pages The Forge Lands #Stonefather's Vale: At the northern end of the area, near the Bloodless. #Baneswood: Behind the large Maker statue in the small ruins on the eastern edge of the area. #The Cauldron: 1F, southeast corner of the room with two energy spheres. #The Cauldron: 2F, to the right of the crank that opens the giant cauldron, behind some crates. #The Drenchfort: 1F, Central room. Run along the wall behind the construct to find a niche with the page. #The Drenchfort: 1F, Western Area. On a ledge in the west-central room. You can wallrun from the highest wooden ledge and jump to it, or wait until water flows through the room and just jump up from the water. #The Shattered Forge: 2F, In the easternmost room, NW corner behind a crate. #The Lost Temple: 1F, southernmost room. Behind a gate unlocked when the exit to room is opened. #The Lost Temple: 2F, Traverse the beams to reach a small side room with the page. #The Foundry: 2F, Just after obtaining Deathgrip. West side of the room on a ledge accessible by a hidden path in the chasm. #The Weeping Crag: B1, In long stairwell going to water. Page is on a high ledge accessible by wall-running the length of the room. #The Nook: 2F, Courtyard. Behind corruption in a niche high on the western wall accessible by Deathgrip. #The Fjord: (Soul Splitter) In ruins up windy path at eastern end of Fjord. #The Scar: 1F, in room with skeleton key. From the key, turn back the way you came and traverse the wall grips back around to a high ledge with the page. #The Fjord: (Void Walker) Above Vulgrim in a small room. Note: On PS4 I used death grip to collect the page through the corruption before even unlocking void walker skill. The Kingdom of the Dead #The Spine: East end of bridge to City of the Dead, near round dais with two braziers. #The Gilded Arena: Just outside the entrance from the Eternal Throne, left side of door. #The Gilded Arena: 2F - In the westernmost round room, use lantern statue to activate the bridge to the page. #Phariseer's Tomb: 4F - Behind large statue, easternmost room. #Phariseer's Tomb: 1F - Eastern room, in alcove on north wall just inside room; accessible by Death Grip. #Judicator's Tomb: 1F, East Wing - On pile of bones in northern room, narrow hallway. #Judicator's Tomb: 2F, East Wing - In tower to second soul, on broken stairwell in NE corner. #Judicator's Tomb: 4F, South Wing - South end of boss room near stairs. #City of the Dead: 1F - SE corner of third room from entrance. #City of the Dead: 2F - SE corner near crank in rotating bridge room. #City of the Dead: 1F - Western room with lantern statue, south side, behind gate. #City of the Dead: 4F - In crate with scarabs in east room just after skeleton key door. Lostlight #Outside the Crystal Spire: To the Right just before heading over the bridge to the Crystal Spire. #Earth: 1F - Behind a set of hell spikes just before going into an underground tunnel when searching for the first piece of the Rod of Arafel. #Earth: B1 - Just above the stairs after getting the first piece of the Rod of Arafel. DeathGrip required. #Earth: 1F - just after speaking a second time to Uriel, turn left when arriving in a narrow hallway. #Earth: B1 - In an area between and beneath two underpasses, after leaving the narrow tunnel, behind a truck. #Earth: F1 inside a shop window, on the south east end of the map. #Ivory Citadel: 2F westernmost circular room. Outside to the south, behind some spiderweb corruption. #Ivory Citadel: 2F northwestern room with corruption clearing relic and Void Walker portal space, broken path to the west Shadow's Edge #Outside the Black Stone: before meeting Ostegoth, soul split required. double room, use soul splitter to manipulate a pressure platform then bear left till you find a room that is now open after using the pressure plate. #Black Stone Present: Lilith's Chamber, eastmost side of the chamber behind the throne #Black Stone Past: The page can be found in the north-eastern part of the Black Stone, right after you finish climbing the shaft #Black Stone Present: (Void Walker) 1F Western section SE corner of the big northernmost platform behind a pillar #Black Stone Present: (Void Walker) B1 NE platform Locations of the Death Tombs #Forge Lands - In front of the entrance to the Lost Temple #Kingdom of the Dead - The bottom floor of the Lair of the Deposed King #Lostlight - Along the western wall of the passage between the Tree of Life and the Crystal Spire #Shadow's Edge - Along the eastern wall of the passage between Ostegoth and The Black Stone Video Darksiders 2 - All Book of the Dead Page Locations (The Book of the Dead Trophy Achievement) Gallery Shadowsedgedeathtomb.jpg|Death Tomb in Shadow's Edge. Category:Side Quests Category:Darksiders 2 Collectibles Category:Darksiders 2 Locations Category:Forge Lands Category:Kingdom of the Dead Category:Lostlight Category:Shadow's Edge